Ten Things the Other Two Know
by kittlekat1
Summary: What Wally, Dick, and Roy know about each other in lists of ten! Rated T for minor language! Mentors now added!
1. What Roy and Dick Know

**Here goes nothin'! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shocker. **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>TEN THINGS ROY AND DICK KNOW ABOUT WALLY WEST<strong>

**1. Wally's childhood was...less than stellar.** Actually, it was fairly crappy. His mom died when he was six, and until Iris married Barry when Wally was ten, Wally's dad beat the hell out of him on a daily basis. That's why Wally's tough; he knows how to take a hit. That spirited personality is because of _Barry_-Barry reminded Wally how to have some fun again, and that's when the two became more father-and-son than uncle-and-nephew.

**2. Wally walked the twenty miles it took to get to Central City from Blue Valley when he was ten years old. **It was fourteen hours, _exactly_, from the tenth visit Wally had with Iris and Barry. Wally's dad had gone too far and broken his arm. Despite all the pain, Wally took the twenty mile walk-it took him six and a half hours-in the middle of the night and knocked on Barry and Iris's door. They took him the hospital. Wally hasn't seen his dad since, because Barry and Iris got adoption papers.

**3. Wally has called Barry 'Dad' three times. **The first time was when Wally had knocked on their door at one in the morning, looking exhausted, arm at an unnatural position, tears streaming down his face. He said, "Dad, I really need some help. Please." The second time Wally was frustrated with his homework and unthinkingly called to Barry in the kitchen, without looking up, "Dad, can you come help me?" The third time was when Wally was beat up from Cadmus and Barry was worried and mad, scolding him, and Wally flinched and begged unthinkingly, "Sorry, Dad, I'm sorry." From that point forwards, he's always called Barry 'Dad', and neither of them so much as blinked.

**4. Wally is severely claustrophobic. **After an incident that included being stuck, _alone,_ in a broken elevator for seven hours, Wally can't stand small spaces. Being the fastest teen alive probably also has something to do with it, but if it's small, dark, and cramped, it drives Wally up the wall. He's terrified of small spaces. It's difficult for him to be in the bioship, and it's only because Dick's there with him that he can sit in his seat and vibrate with anxiety.

**5. Wally is a cuddler. **It drives Roy and Dick mad sometimes, because whenever they sit down on the floor or the sofa, Wally ends up between them, touching some part of them with some part of himself. He doesn't even mean to, but it's true. What _really_ makes Roy realize this is when he wakes up in the med bay and Wally is _not_ in a chair, like Dick, is _not _laying on a cot nearby, like Ollie, but is laying _right next to him_, on the hospital cot. Roy simply sighs, covers him with the topmost blanket, and goes back to sleep.

**6. Wally passes out when he doesn't eat enough, but there's a pressure point on his neck that will wake him back up momentarily to shove something down his throat. **Barry's is on his wrist. The reason why Wally's is on his neck is because, when he got his powers, the lightning bolt hit his neck. He should've died. Dick and Roy thank they're lucky stars every time they have to use it to bring Wally back to consciousness that he did not.

**7. Wally is a certified genuis. **Because of his 'extracurriculars', however, Wally keeps it underwraps and does extra studying with Barry. His favorite subject is science; Barry loves that. They talk molecules and physics and equations all the time, leaving Iris completely lost, but both are proud that their nephew is so brilliant. Roy sometimes feels left out that out of the three of them, he's the only one _not _certified as a genuis, but then he sees Wally do something incredibly stupid...(see below).

**8. Wally has little to no common sense. **Roy doesn't really care that he's not a genuis when he sees Wally run into a wall, mouth off at some guy twice his size and weight, or mess with Dick's electronics. The kid's brilliant, both Roy and Dick know, but he sure can act like he's not.

**9. Wally is an enternal optimist. **Even more so than Dick, who prefers to call himself a 'neutralist', due to Roy's pessimism, Wally sees the bright side in _everything._ It's refreshing and Roy and Dick love it, because in their line of work, optimism is rare, enjoyable, and a cause of thanks.

**10. Wally doesn't get nosebleeds because he tries to vibrates through solid matter; he gets them because he gets nervous and **_**stops.**_No matter how many times Barry, Dick, Roy, Bruce, and Ollie tell him to not _stop_ halfway through, Wally's claustrophobia kicks in and he gets nervous and pulls himself out midway, causing his bloodcells in his nose to expand and burst. Dick once pushed him through the wall and Wally, while happy that he succeeded, told Dick that if he ever did that again he'd run him to an open field in the middle of nowhere and leave him.

* * *

><p><strong>If this gets a positive response I'll do more... :) <strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	2. What Roy and Wally Know

**TThanks for all the reviews! Always appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>TEN THINGS ROY AND WALLY KNOW ABOUT DICK<strong>

**1. Dick's parents died when he was eight. **They were the part of Haley's Circus, the Flying Graysons, acrobats who preformed without a net. When a local gang lord sabotaged the lines, Dick's parents fell to the deaths, leaving Dick an orphan. He still has nightmares about it, but the guilt of being alive has faded since living with Bruce.

**2. Dick spent six months in juvenile hall. **His social service worker was a lazy little witch who couldn't get him into any orphanages or foster homes, so stuck him in the equivalent of a jail cell. Roy and Wally know that's the reason Dick eats anything he's given and leaves his bedroom door open, even when nobody's home.

**3. Dick has five adoptive siblings, but he's the only one who doesn't call Bruce 'Dad'. **Jason, Tim, Damian, Cass, and Steph all were adopted before they were eight years old, so they call Bruce 'Dad', but Dick just _doesn't. _The one time he accidentally said it was when he'd taken a serious beating from the Joker. When Bruce rescued him, Dick smiled through the pain and said, "Hey, Dad," but he hasn't called him that since.

**4. Dick is severely agoraphobic. **Roy and Wally blame this on him living in cities and circus tents and trailers his entire life. Dick gets jumpy and nervous in open spaces. The one time Wally left him in the middle of big field on a mission, Dick managed to find the _only _tree, climb it, and broke his leg trying to get back down.

**5. Dick is a ninja. **It's obnoxious, but the kid is a natural ninja. He disappears, can hit any moving target and seemingly any distance, and knows fourteen different kinds of martial arts. Once Roy and Wally made him join a youth ultimate fighter competition, and Dick, under a different name, won the whole thing within two hours. The competition, however, was supposed to last _six_ hours.

**6. Dick has an old injury from the first week of patrol, when he popped out his left knee socket. **Dick doesn't normally show pain, so when he does, you freakin' _listen. _He gasps a certain way when he aggravates the old injury that the Joker so _graciously _bestowed on him, a way that makes Roy and Wally turn around so fast their heads spin. Roy's sure he could pick up that gasp from across Star City.

**7. Dick is a certified genuis. **His IQ is off the chart and, as Richard Grayson-Wayne, he flaunts it. However, as Robin, he maintains his genuis to logistics, technology, and useless facts, even though Roy and Wally knows he does more behind the scenes than the others on Young Justice know.

**8. Dick is the most street-smart of the trio. **Growing up in different cities around the world, spending six months in juvie, and then being Robin means that Dick has more street-smarts than even Roy, who prides himself on street-savvy. He can spot a pickpocket a mile away. That being said...(see below)

**9. Dick has been mugged...four times. **Wally and Roy have absolutely no idea how someone as street-savvy as Dick can get mugged four different times in the same alley, under similiar conditions. They hypothesize that Wally's lack of common sense is contagious.

**10. Dick doesn't wear the mask purely to hide his identity; he has a long scar hooking just beneath his right eye, and he feels girly when he wears the concealer. **The scar is a half-moon underneath his right eye, white with age and circular, thick. He doesn't necessarily _mind_ the scar, but when everybody stares at it, he gets self-conscious and awkward; he wears the make-up to school and the mask or sunglasses everywhere else. Outside the Bat Manor, only Wally and Roy and their mentors know about that scar...and all the others Dick hides with long-sleeve shirts and jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>That last sentence is a little morbid...might expand on that... *shrugs* <strong>

**Thanks again! :) **


	3. What Dick and Wally Know

**Here's the what Dick and Wally know about Roy! Might start branching into what the mentors know...anybody have an opinion? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Ennnnnjooooyyyyyy! **

* * *

><p><strong>TEN THINGS DICK AND WALLY KNOW ABOUT ROY<strong>

**1. Roy's childhood was relatively parentless. **His mom disappeared when he was six, and then his dad died when he was eight in a forest fire. He was taken in by one of the Indian chiefs, but he was absent most of the time. Dick and Wally know that's why he's so independent; he doesn't know any other way to be.

**2. Roy was taken in by Ollie after running away from a foster home. **He despised that foster lady (she smelled like fish) and so he ran away, trying to get back to the reservation. Instead he crashed on of Ollie's dinner parties running from a group of thugs, yanked his vintage archer set off of the mantle, and pinned four boys to the wall with three arrows. Ollie adopted him within the hour.

**3. Roy learned most of his tricks from Indians-**_**not**_** Ollie. **Ollie actually only taught him how to flip and shoot, trickier stuff like that; Roy learned to make all of his shots from Indians, which is why his style's a little differant from Ollie's.

**4. Roy is horribly arachnophobic. **Of anything to be afraid of, Dick and Wally find this hilarious. He's terrified of spiders and can't get near them. Halloween is a very fun time for the younger set of the trio when it comes to pranking Roy. Artemis appreciates the spider tricks, too.

**5. Roy is a softie. **He will never admit it, but Ollie, Bruce, Barry, Dick, and Wally are well aware. He'll act like he doesn't care, but they've seen the protective side to the younger acher far too many times to ignore. Dick realizes this especially when Roy comes out of nowhere and steps over _his_ prone body, one foot on either side of his stomach, facing sideways, and shoots from _that_ unbalanced position for almost an hour.

**6. Roy broke his pinky on patrol a few years back and it never healed properly. **Dick and Wally both wanted to tell Ollie, but Roy bribed them with Jolly Ranchers not to. He misfired the arrow and broke his pinky-they _all_ heard the crack-but Roy just ignored it. Still, when he waves, Dick and Wally start laughing because his pinky doesn't stay straight up-it's bent at a weird angle.

**7. Roy is somewhat an idiot sevant. **The boy isn't particularly smart and isn't particularly fast, but he's a prodigy with an arrow. Most people assume that Roy, like the other two, is a genuis; they don't know that he actually was held back in seventh grade. That being said...(see below)

**8. Roy can calculate distance, time, and velocity for any situation in his head. **It completely shocks Dick and Wally when he spews out an equation that neither of them understand and it _works. _Dick hypothesizes that, because it has to do with an arrow, he can just calculate stuff like that with ease. Ollie teasingly calls him his 'human calculator' when he's setting up a tricky shot. But that _still_ being said...(see below)

**9. Roy failed physics...twice. **Ollie questioned Barry and Bruce about that, but it made Dick and Wally laugh. No one understands how someone who can spew complex velocity equations out of nowhere can fail physics. What the mentors don't realize is that Roy's 'study sessions' were actually 'make-out sessions' with a girl from his class. It grossed Dick and Wally out and yet made wonderful blackmail.

**1o. Roy acts like he doesn't care about Ollie, but he reallly loves him. **Dick and Wally knows that Roy loves Ollie, no matter how he acts. Somehow Roy's always there when Ollie needs him. He shows up at the mountain out of nowhere. He lets Ollie call him Speedy, even though he's Red Arrow. But what lets Dick and Wally _really_ know that Roy loves Ollie is the fact that, when Roy got shot off a thirty-story building and hit the ground with minimal cushioning, it was _Ollie_ Roy was calling for, dazed, in pain, and half-hysterical with the drugs in his system. Not Dick, not Wally, but _Ollie_. Over. And over. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again! :) :) :) :) <strong>


	4. What Barry and Ollie Know

**Thanks to all reviewers! Here's the first mentor one-might mess around with the layout, just because the title's just a liiiiittttllleee awkward. **

**Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>TEN THINGS BARRY AND OLLIE KNOW ABOUT BRUCE AND DICK <strong>

**1. Bruce's first memory of Dick is when he was staring down in horror as his parents fell to their deaths. **It was terrible to see that little boy scramble down off the platform, crying and shaking and begging for his mom and dad to _get up_ in Romanian, reverting to his childhood language in shock. Bruce was frozen, unable to process such a familiar scene, even as Dick hit his knees besides his parents and shook them, begging and crying for them to _get up, please get up! _

**2. Bruce's best memory of Dick was when he was Robin and he **_**could've**_** let Zucco drop four stories...and he **_**didn't. **_Bruce had lunged for Zucco as he stumbled off the platform, but Dick had swept in and caught him, dumping him in the police's hands. Bruce has never been prouder, and it was then that he realized that whether or not Dick had discovered he was Batman, Dick would've gone into law enforcement.

**3. Bruce's worst memory of Dick was when he was Robin and the Joker got to him four hours before Bruce did. **Bruce has never been so terrified. His little boy-his son-was bloody and bruised and burnt, prone on the ground. When Bruce rushed up and took off his mask, Dick had meekly, drunkly, said, "Hey, Dad," shocking him for an instant. He got another shock when he realized that there were burns all over his face. He can't forgive himself for not getting there earlier.

**4. _Bruce_ knows never to blow off Friday's family dinners, or there **_**will**_** be consequences. **The first time he did, Dick gave him a pathetic, sad look across the breakfast table Saturday. The second time he did, Dick gave him the cold shoulder all of Saturday. The third time he did, Dick changed every lock, code, and password on every computer and tech system in the place. Bruce never missed another Friday dinner without _expressed_ permission.

**5. Bruce has only hit Dick out of uniform once. **Dick was still learning not to use is Romanian-English language blend he used growing up, but Bruce knew that he knew what 'no' meant, and Bruce meant _no_ when Dick kept inching dangerously closer to the antique vase. On the fifth time Bruce told him not to go near it, Dick touches it. Enough's enough, and Bruce slaps his hand-_hard. _Immediately the boy yanks his hand back and cradles the red appendage, looking up to Bruce with teary baby blues. "I told you not to go near it," Bruce scolds, but Dick bursts into tears and throws both arms around him before he can get anything else out. Bruce is caught off guard but instinctively hugs him back, but the dramatic reaction is enough to scare Bruce into never hitting Dick out of uniform again.

**6. Bruce remembers where Dick got every single scar on his body. **He can recall every single reason behind every single scar on Dick's body, and he has so many scars he has to wears jeans and long-sleeve shirts and concealer. The one he remembers the most is the half-moon burn scar under his right eye.

**7. Bruce has had to explain to Dick **_**fourteen times**_** that he's allowed to defend himself against bullies, as long as he doesn't reveal that he is Robin. **That being said...(see below).

**8. Bruce has been in Gotham Academy's elementary and middle school's principal's office...**_**fourteen times. **_He has been called from meetings, the Watch Tower, and several missions to get to the principal's office to discuss Dick's 'behavior'. When Bruce and Dick get back and Alfred asks what happened, the story's always the same: the other guy threw the first punch. Then, being a Bat, Alfred asks who won. The answer's always the same, and Alfred simply rolls his eyes and says, "As expected."

**9. Bruce had no idea how Dick would react when he took in Jason, Tim, Damian, Cass, and Steph. **He was apprehensive each time he signed the adoption papers, but Dick took each new addition with grace, naturally fitting into his role as big brother. He expected jealousy, he expected moodiness, he expected pouting. Instead he was met with excitement, joy, and, somehow, more happiness than DIck had ever exhibited before. He figures that Dick's need to be with people is that much easier to satisfy...that, and the other five love Dick just as much as he loves them.

**10. Bruce loves Dick. **Bruce may not act like it-he may act like he can barely stand him sometimes-but Dick knows it, Bruce knows it, and Alfred knows it, and that's anybody who has to know anything about it. Bruce just doesn't realize how much he really loves Dick until he wakes up one morning in his bed, sore and exhausted, and finds a comforting warmth against his healing bullet wound in the form of his first son, sound asleep next to him on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Tell me what you think! :) **


	5. What Bruce and Ollie Know

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update-inspiration is minimal and I'm at school now!

Disclaimer: I own NOOOOOTHHIIINNNNGGG!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>TEN THINGS BRUCE AND OLLIE KNOW ABOUT BARRY AND WALLY<strong>

**1. Barry's first memory of Wally is when the little redhead was getting yelled at by his father just behind the kitchen door. **The way Rudolph talked to his son made Barry's hair stand up anyways, but when he grabbed the boy's wrist out of _nowhere_ and _yanked_ him into their crappy little kitchen to _scream_ at the silently crying kid for fifteen minutes, Barry just about had a conniption. The kid hadn't even been _doing_ anything!

**2. Barry's best memory of Wally was when he grinned at Barry for the first time. **It was their second visit, and Barry had taken Wally away from his parents to show him his makeshift lab in the backyard. The minute the redhead had set eyes on the beakers and chemicals, that grin split his face and honestly, Barry had never seen anything so amazing...besides Iris, of course.

**3. Barry's worst memory of Wally was when he knocked on their door at three in the morning with blood, bruises, and a broken arm. **The kid was crying, hobbling, clutching his arm, shaking, pale, bloody, and exhausted-and he'd _walked_ all the way from Blue Valley in the middle of the night. At first, Iris doesn't know what to do, who to call, or if anyone _should_ be called. All she knows is that the minute Wally says, "Dad, I really need some help, please," Barry grabs their nephew off the porch and dashes-_dashes_-into the kitchen for the first aide kit. Wally's in so much pain he doesn't notice.

**4. Barry knows never to leave Wally at home while he goes out on patrol and expect him to **_**stay **_**there. **After the _sixteenth _time Barry has tried to keep Wally at home while he goes out on patrol and the boy is _still_ there, _somehow, _he gives up. There's absolutely no point in trying to keep the kid home.

**5. Barry has never hit Wally-he honestly couldn't imagine it. **After the months it took to get Wally to look at him, the months later it took for Wally to trust another adult male besides Barry, and then the scared, lost look he always got whenever Barry or Iris started yelling, Barry can't imagine hitting him. He finds it difficult to train Wally how to fight because of that.

**6. Barry remembers every time he's had to grab Wally off the street and speed him to the med bay, unconscious. **Every time his heart stops. Every time he wonders if Wally should be out there. Every time, Wally proves that he deserves his title of 'Kid Flash'.

**7. Barry has had to explain to Wally twenty-eight different times that giving criminals motion sickness by runnig them around in circles at 200 miles per hour is not an appropriate way to arrest them...**that being said...

**8. Barry thinks it's hilarious when the criminals are vomiting all over the place, stumbling like drunks, and pleading for the police to just put them in the car before that 'Flash Kid' gets at them again. **It's not often you get criminals surrendering because they're puking their guts out because your _nephew_ just ran them around in tight little circles at 200 miles per hour for the last five minutes.

**9. Barry had no idea what'd it be like to have a kid in their house. **He was actually sort of scared, at first. After all, he and Iris were newlyweds. Having a kid in the house could be really hard. Or, as it was, absolutely amazing. Wally actually made the two even closer-raising a speedster is _hard_, after all.

**10. Barry loves Wally. **This is obvious. Every time Barry sees his redhead nephew he sweeps him up into a hug, however quick, and gently squeezes him before letting go. He tells Wally that he loves him every night before they go to bed, and Wally says it back to both him and Iris with ease. He doesn't really realize how much he loves Wally, though, until he wakes up on the sofa one morning with Wally lying on the floor in front of him when he _knows_ Wally had gone to a real bed last night.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated! ;)<p> 


	6. What Bruce and Barry Know

**Hey guys! Here's the newest list-Ollie and Roy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! **

* * *

><p><strong>TEN THINGS BRUCE AND BARRY KNOW ABOUT OLLIE AND ROY<strong>

**1. Ollie's first memory of Roy is when this filthy little kid with a bloody nose sprinted into his penthouse apartment and yanked down the vintage archery set above the mantle. **His first thought was that the kid looked like he'd gotten run over by a Mac truck, but when the grimy street kid pivoted and shot six arrows at his seven pursuers and pinned them all to the wall, Ollie immediately made his secretary figure out the kid's name. Roy Harper was adopted within the week.

**2. Ollie's best memory of Roy is the first time Roy hit eight targets with six arrows. **Ollie was of the opinion that Roy had one hell of a smile, even though he so rarely showed it. The first time that the kid hit eight targets with six arrows was _also_ the first time he saw Roy actually smile. And after that, he decided that he really did love that kid.

**3. Ollie's worst memory of Roy is when he was thrown off a thirty-story building and **_**didn't catch himself. **_Ollie stood there and thought, _he's going to shoot off a grappling arrow and catch himself, he always does. _But then he saw that Roy's quiver was empty. That Roy _wasn't_ going to catch himself. The fact that Roy was _alive_ after that fall, bruised and broken but _alive,_ is a fact that Ollie can never be thankful enough for.

**4. Ollie knows to never second-guess Roy's instincts...or physics equations. **The one time he did, he managed to knock out twelve bystanders and completely miss his target and was forced to listen to Roy stiffling laughter for the next three hours. He's never doubted his idiot sevant again.

**5. Ollie has hit Roy out of uniform **_**once.**_ They had been arguing-shocker-but it went from teasing to serious so quickly, neither one realized how far it'd gotten. Roy said something-Ollie can't even remember what-and Ollie turned on him, backhanding him across the face. Roy didn't even have a chance to react before Ollie grabbed him and hugged him, hard, guilty as hell the second his hand connected. He rocked and held Roy for the next thirty minutes, apologizing. Roy just buried his face into Ollie's shoulder and grabbed the back of his shirt, shocked and thankful that-for once-an adult actually _apologized_ after hitting him.

**6. Ollie can't remember every injury Roy has ever had, but he can remember every injury Roy has had that made him wonder how many lives Roy has. **So far he's thinkin' that Roy has somewhere between twelve to fifteen lives. It's the only way that kid can live through some of the injuries he gets himself into.

**7. Ollie has had to tell Roy **_**fifteen times**_** that he can't pick fights with kids who bully Wally and Dick...**that being said...

**8. Ollie has never stopped Roy from picking fights with kids who bully Wally and Dick. **Both boys were like nephews to him and Roy was a big kid. He could handle himself. Unless, of course, Ollie decides that he doesn't _want_ Roy to handle himself and steps in without _telling_ Roy.

**9. Ollie never pictured himself as a father. **Until he met-and actually _married_-Dinah, he'd thought of himself as a permanent bachelor. Even after he adopted Roy, he was pretty sure the kid had gotten lucky with that miracle shot and wouldn't be near as interesting as Ollie originally thought. Did Roy show him elsewise. Ollie's just thankful that Roy's stuck with him even though he knows that there are millions of better fathers than him.

**10. Ollie loves Roy. **Unconditionally. Shockingly. Even though the two argue constantly, even though Roy can hold one heck of a grudge, even though Ollie never thinks anything through, Ollie loves his redhead. He doesn't realize how much he loves Roy, though, until he hovers over Roy after the kid was thrown from the thirty-story building, praying his son's gonna wake up, gonna have one more life...and Roy's first panicked, pained gasp is, "Ollie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome! Love ya'll! :)<strong>


End file.
